The three Elements
by NightAngel2
Summary: Chapter 9 up The END Three are nedeed for one's desire. Hitomi is back, and now with two crazy friends who hate each others guts. And on top of that, they are beeing chased by a new enemy!Will they survive? VH Please R
1. To find!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters, story or nothing that appears on the show or mangas. But, as usual, I own my original characters and plot … and everything else …

Hi! This is my second fanfiction, and I sincerely hope it is better than the first, although I think the first one was very good for a first. Hope you enjoy and this has V/H romance, so smile J. See you!!!!!

The 3 Elements

The hot sun burns her skin; she gently caresses her long blonde hair, remembering the last two years. So mush has happened, and now, she misses home … she misses her family …

**Chapter 1: To find**

The desert looks even deserted when you have no one to talk to. She walks trough the dark corridors of the fortress that has been her house for more than two years. She had left everything … just to be with him … and he uses her like a toy.

The seventeen-years-old girl has blonde, long hair and ocean blue eyes. She wears a green shirt, black jeans and black boots wich cover her knees. 

On her right arm, she wears a bracelet, a gift from her father when she was thirteen.

It was and ancient Egyptian bracelet, pure gold, representing the Godess Isis (her own personal protector).

&§&§&§&§&§

The metal door opens in front of her, automatically. She walked in, to find the room that she most has visited in the last weeks.

"What took you so long Kyia?" – a brow haired man, with chocolate brown eyes asked, as he noticed her arrival.

He was one of Semmedjem's top scorers. The one in charge of finding the elements needed to make the machine work.

"And since when do I need to give you any details about what I do or what I don't?" – he smirked seeing that she was in a good mood.

"Touchy, touchy! Not on your days, I can see!" – she smiled and went closer to him, leaning over to the computer desk where he was working.

"Is this the first one?" – she asked as she noticed a picture of a young man on the monitor.

"Yes, and we've already sent the men to capture him and the other girl!"

"Have you already found the third?" – he sighed heavily and put his head between his hands.

"Nop! But I'm sure we'll find him very soon!" – she turned away and headed for the door once again.

"You'd better do it fast! Because I don't think Semmedjem will like to hear 'those' news!"

The young sorcerer swallowed hard. Semmedjem was not a benevolent person, and he'd better hurry finding the third one.

&§&§&§&§&§

"Hitomi look at that!" – Yukari got stocked against a shop-window, amazed by the site of the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life.

"Yukari! For God's sake!" – Hitomi said laughing seeing her friend venerating that ring.

Yukari had now longer hair, but was still quite the same. Hitomi still had her short hair, but had now a body the envy of anyone. Two years sure had changed her lot.

"Do you think Amano would give it to me on my birthday?" – Hitomi's eyes wined up.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Have you even looked at the price of that think?" – Yukari made an annoying face.

"I can dream, can't I?" – Hitomi laugh again seeing how annoyed her friend was.

"Right!" – she turned around as they heard people screaming and running. – "What's going on?" – the two friends entered the jewellery, not to be taken by the crowd, who, at any cost, tried to reach the exit of the mall.

"Kanzaki Hitomi!" – she turned around to see a masked man. He was dressed like a ninja or something.

"What th…" – another man came from behind and pressed a cloth, filled with a drug, against her mouth and nose. She fell off in his arms, as the drug started making effect. 

He, as all the others ninjas run off taking Hitomi with them.

"HITOMI!" – Yukari yelled, not being able to do anything for her friend.

&§&§&§&§&§

"We got the two first master!" – the brown haired man said to the one in front of him, bowing his head.

Semmedjem was a twenty-two years old boy, who had black hair and green eyes. His cloak covered up all his body, excepting for his face, filled with a mix of happiness and madness.

"Good! But hurry up finding the third!" – the alarm sounded through the room, as it was filled with and intense red light. - "Is that what I think it is?" – Semmedjem asked smiling.

"Yes master! We've tracked the third! The men are on their way there!" – Semmedjem smiled even more.

"Who's the lucky guy this time?" – he asked, as he prepared to leave the room.

"Her name's Luther, Enehy Luther!" – his eyes wined up from hearing that name. – "Is there something wrong master?" – asked Inarus, as he noticed Semmedjem's concerned face.

"No! Everything is as it should be! Call me when you get her!" – he went out, turning in the first corner and entering the second room on his right. – "Kyia? Are you in here?" – he closed the door behind him and the blonde girl came from the bathroom, still combing her wet hair.

"What's so urgent?" – she asked, stopping combing her hair and putting the comb down on the nearest desk.

"Well …" – he cleaned his throat, knowing that she wouldn't be pleased with the news. – "… You see … I …" – she lifted an eyebrow.

"Spill it out!" – he looked at his feet.

"Your sister is the third!" 

"W…W…WHAT?" – she ran to him and grabbed his arms. – "You're joking right?" – he didn't answer. – "TELL ME YOU'RE JOCKING!" – he still didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry!" – she looked angrier than ever.

"You're sorry? Now that's a good one! She's my sister for God's sake!" – he looked deep into her eyes.

"Well she's the most recent one! I need her if I am to get to Gaea!" – Enehy showed that she was defeated. He always won.

"Just please … tell me you waited until morning to go and get her!" – his eyes wined up once more. How could he forget that?

"I … I forgot!"

"You what?" – she prepared to slap him, but he stopped her on middle way and forced her onto her knees.

"Don't ever try to do that again!" – she started crying and he let go of her.

"You know how my sister fears night! Why did you do this!"

"I'm human. I make mistakes, and I didn't remember that!" – he started leaving. – "She'll get through it!"

&§&§&§&§&§

"What a mess!" – she looked around, seeing everything out of place. -  "I guess I'm the one who does everything in this house!" – she started cleaning it all, and after she started making dinner for herself. She put her plate on the table; a glass of water and everything else. When she sat down, she though she heard something, but she left it like it was. Next thing she remembers is to fell someone strangling her and she passed away.

&§&§&§&§&§

Enehy opened her eyes, still dizzy. – "Where am I?"- She asked, not believing she would have an answer.

"Not the best place in the world!" – a male voice came. – "Of that I'm sure of!"

**Tar am! Here, a short chapter! The first in the history of this fanfiction. ****J**** - Now … You'll wait and see what happens next.**

**See you! And don't forget to review!**

**By the way! I know the characters from the series yet didn't appear, but soon … you'll find out what happen to them ….**

**Bye!**

*******

#Ana Nunes#


	2. 3 for 1 purpose

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters, story or nothing that appears on the show or mangas. But, as usual, I own my original characters and plot … and everything else …

I want to thank the reviews, witch by the time I wrote this was only one, but its enough and I thank you Enzeru no Yami. I also thank all the people that read this and I know the first chapter sucked ... but it will get better when we get to Gaea. I promise!

The 3 Elements

**Chapter 2: Three (3) for one (1) purpose**

 #Summary (of the previous chapter): Semmedjem capture the two first elements and at the end he got the third too … who accidentally happens to be the sister of his lover Kyia.#

Enehy opened her eyes, still dizzy. – "Where am I?"- She asked, not expecting to have an answer.

"Not the best place in the world!" – a male voice came. – "Of that I'm sure of!" – after her eyes had adjusted to the light, she immediately understood she was inside a cage.

"What the …" – she pressed her face against the bars and saw that she was suspended upon a fiery room. – "Looks like hell!" – she said while stepping back, with her eyes wide open.

"It is hell!" – she looked at her right where she saw another woman, also a prisoner in a cage, similar to hers. – "Welcome to the party!" – Hitomi said sarcastically.

She now had longer hair, that reached her shoulders, and was defenitly more beautiful than anyone could eve expect her to become.

"Where are we?" – Enehy asked, seating down on the cold floor.

"Some castle in the middle of Egypt or something!" – Enehy looked at her left and saw another cage, where a boy stood, with his arms crossed. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was about twenty and was much taller than she or Hitomi.

"Why are we here?"

"Seems like they need us to got to some planet named Gaea or something!" – the boy said, while shutting his eyes.

"Gaea? The planet that was created by the Atlanteans?" – Hitomi's eyes wined up in surprise.

"How the hell … do you know that?"

"What? Atlanteans? What the heck is that?" – François asked confused.

"Well I am an archaeologist and about a week ago I found an inscription about that! And I also found this!" – she showed them a pendent similar to the one Hitomi had before.

"I suppose that's your connection!" – Enehy looked at him in awe.

"What connection? And to what?"

"To Gaea! They needed three people who had different connections to Gaea. I have a drag-sphere …" – François firmed.

"And what about you Hitomi?" – Enehy asked at the silent girl.

"My heart is my connection!" – the two looked puzzled.

"Your heart? What do you mean by that?" – before Hitomi could answer the three cages started moving in circular form, around the fire. – "What the hell is going on … AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" – the three fell to their knees as they felt an unbearable pain 'walk' through their body.

&§&§&§&§&§

"We have already started the machine!" – a man reported to his master.

"Good! Take us to Gaea!" – he demanded. All of the sorcerers who were in the room, started working. 

The ones with white gowns walked to the main computer. On the screen they could see the room where Hitomi and the others were.

One of the sorcerers, named Mizad, with blonde short hair and black eyes, said something into Semmedjem's ears, but no one could ear it, because the machine was doing an annoying noise.

Soon, they saw as the flames engulfed the room (the one where Francois and the girls where).

~*~*~

Back to where Enehy and the others were prisoners. 

That wasn't, at all a normal room, they were inside a machine. Their cages were the three main parts of the engine and soon it started working.

Beside the awful pain they were felling, now they had to deal with a roller coaster. The three cages started moving around, faster and faster, until the flames started growing, filling the whole room, and engulfing the three cages.

The entire fortress was evolved in a bright blue light and soon disappeared in the thin air.

~*~*~

"We are finally here!" – Semmedjem said relieved, as him and Kyia went outside to have a look on their surroundings. The two moons stared up in the sky, illuminating the dark night.

"Are you happy now?" – Kyia asked.

"Not until I've finished what I've started!" – she sighed heavily and started walking to where they first came from. – "Where are you going Kyia?" – he asked, not turning around.

"To my room!" – she said nothing more, as she disappeared on the dark corridors.

~*~*~

The fire had set down, and the gages had stopped moving a while ago. But the three were still unconscious. The guard that was watching over them, decided to make a break, as it was almost impossible that the three woke up in the next hour.

But, he was wrong! Kyia started moving a little, groaning from the pain that she still felt. She opened her eyes and looked around. – "What the …" – she smiled a little. – "The stupid guard decided to catch some fresh air!" – she got up, but soon fell to her knees. Containing the wildest scream she wanted to give from the pain. – "Hell!" – finally she managed to get up. She got close to the cage's door. It was locked, but that was no problem. She took a lift her skirt a little and took the dagger that she had grabbed to her left leg. It was a beautiful and very ancient dagger, for the look of it, it was Egyptian. She managed to use it as a key and opened the door. Soon the applauds were heard. She looked around, to see François smiling at her.

"Very well, Mademoiselle!" – he got up from the floor. – "I couldn't have done it better!" – he aimed at his own cage's door. – "Now if you please!" – Enehy smiled.

"And how am I suppose to open your door, if you are meters (Hey! I'm European ok. I don't understand anything about your inches or what the hell you call it! Sorry!) away from me?" – he made her a sign, so that she launched her dagger at him. –"No way! Keep dreaming! I'm not losing my precious dagger, just to release you!"

"If you give me that. I can open my door and jump to the platform, and that way, I can control this stuff and get you and Hitomi out of here. Now if you please!" – she made an annoying face and than launched it at him. He caught it and immediately ran to the door, opening it.

He did has he had told. He jumped to the platform and opened the control panel. The cages started getting down. He helped Enehy getting down, and then got Hitomi (who was still unconscious) out of her cage. Giving back Enehy's dagger. – "Let's go!" – he picked Hitomi up and the two started running through the dark corridors. Not knowing where they were going. Luckily they didn't 'meet' any of the soldiers. They were probably commemorating their arriving to the beautiful planet Gaea.

"Jesus!" – Enehy yelled as they came to he end of their runaways. They were on the last floor of the enormous fortress.

"Great!" – François looked around, trying to find a way out. Noticing the only way was down.

The fortress was very circular, so they could easily slip until they were down there. Where it was safer!

"Ready?" – Enehy nodded and the two jumped at the same time, and started falling down the great fortress.

**Finished! So short, short … short! I'm not on myself! Well I'll make sure that the next chapter is bigger. And I assure you that now the stuff is going to be better! So please forgive! I know this was boring!**

**See you! **

*******

**#Ana Nunes#**


	3. From one fortress to another!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, neither any of the original characters, story or anything that appears in the show mangas or movie. But I do own my original characters and everything else.

The three elements 

*Previously: François, Enehy and Hitomi got out from the fortress where they had been kept for some time.*

"Ready?" – Enehy nodded and the two jumped at the same time, and started falling down the great fortress.

**Chapter 3: From one fortress to another.**

"Disgusting! Yark, Yark, and more yark!" – Enehy said disgusted.

"Yeah, you can say that twice!" – they had laded on a 'mud field', and they were all covered in mud. – "But we don't have time for cleaning sessions! Let's get going!"

They started running, to the forest that surrounded and hide the huge fortress. François was still caring the sleepy Hitomi. Soon they were swallowed by the darkness created by the amount of trees.

&§&§&§&§&§

"SALUT!" – the crew of the **_'Highest dream'_** (Semmedjem's fortress) was happily celebrating their arriving to the World of Gaea. Everything was going according to their chiefs' plan, well … maybe not everything.

The door that leaded to the room opened and Semmedjem entered the room. He could feel the smell of beer, he could almost taste it. He made a 'why-did-I-hired-drunk-soldiers' face and walked fastly to his best commander.

"Hei chief! Come and join the part…" – he stopped talking when Semmedjem grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up in the hair. He was chocked to say the least. – "B-boss, what's the big deal!"

"While you and your troops are eating and drinking up all of our reserves, the prisoners are escaping!" – Semmedjem threw him in the hair and he ended up on the other corner of the room. – "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS! GET YOUR BUTTS UP AND BRING ME THOSE THREE IMMEDIATELY!"  - None spoke. They all got up and started running out of the room. – "WAIT!" – they all stopped and turned around. – "Just ten! We don't want anyone to know of our existence. Did I made myself clear?" – they nodded and ten of them ran out of the fortress.

&§&§&§&§&§

Enehy and François kept running. They were getting exhausted and they were almost losing hope of finding their way out of the forest. It looked like it never ended. Happily they were wrong and soon they reached another fortress. It was an Asturia frontier.

"Think someone will help us in there?" – François asked as they stopped.

"Think there's someone in there?" – they looked one at each other, puzzled.

But their silence was broke when they heard others' footsteps; coming from where they had came.

"Shit! They're already here! Let's go and prey that there's someone friendly in this place!" – François grabbed Enehy's left arm and pulled her along with him, and they both ran towards the fortress' gate. Knowing that Semmedjem's soldiers were right after them.

They reached the gate and Enehy started punching it and yelling for help.

"Hei, Hei, Hei! Hold on little lady! Might telling me what's wrong?" – François and Enehy looked up. On one of the fortress' towers stood a tall man with short black hair.

"For God's sake open the gate! Please!" – Gadess looked down to the forest and saw some men coming for the ones next to the gate.

"LUK! Open the gate's door! NOW!" – Gadess yelled to the young soldier who was against the gate.

François and Enehy saw a little door on the gate, opening. They smiled and walked in. soon the door was again closed.

Semmedjem's soldiers decided not to confront the Asturian soldiers, and walked away.

&§&§&§&§&§

"Thank you!" – Enehy jumped over Luk and gave him a big hug. The young soldier was redder than Alseides (Dilandau's Guymelef)

Luk was an eighteen years old boy, with blue hair and brown eyes, despite his age, he looked a lot older.

François wanted to laugh, but he thought that was not a great idea at the moment.

"So … may I ask who are you?" – Gadess asked as he came down the stairs that connected each tower to the inside of the fortress. – "It's not very common to see two people being chased on this landings!" – Gadess watched them closely. – "Especially … dressed like that!"

The two stared at each other on a 'what's-wrong-with-our-clothes' face. François spoke up.

"I'm François and this is Enehy! And this one on my back his Hitomi! We were …"

"HITOMI?!" – Gadess yelled before François could finish what he was saying.

Gadess ran to the boy and watched the girl on his back calmly.

"It's really her! Why didn't you told me before? If you're Hitomi's friends than you're welcomed here!" – François was surprised but he thanked anyway.

"Luk! Go get the chief! Tell him our angel is back!"

Luk trembled at the though of having to wake up his chief. – "But Gadess …" – Gadess looked angrily at him. – "Ok! I'm on my way!" – he said as he started running towards theirs chief's room.

What? Am I stopping already? What a short chapter! I'm not on myself lately! *Sighs*

**Well hope you all enjoyed it and hope some reviews.**

**Once more, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**See**** ya!**

*******

**#Ana ****Nunes#******


	4. Waking up to Palass!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, or any of the original characters, that appear on the show, mangas or movie. But I do own the ones that I created, as long as this story. I'm not getting any profit over this, so don't sue me.  
  
The 3 Elements  
"Luk! Go get the chief! Tell him our angel is back!" Luk trembled at the though of having to wake up his chief. - "But Gadess ." - Gadess looked angrily at him. - "Ok! I'm on my way!" - he said as he started running towards theirs chief's room.  
  
Chapter 4: Waking up to Palass.  
"Come with me!" - they fallowed Gadess into the main building. After some time, they reached the main room, witch looked like a throne room, but smaller and definitely not suited for a king. "We'll just wait a little bit until the chief arrives!" - they nodded and waited. "WHAT?! What took you so long to come and wake me up?" - they heard someone yelling. Luk tried in vain to excuse himself, but Allen turned his back on him and ran to his new guests. "Good night! I'm Allen Schezar, Caeli Knight of Asturia! I welcome you to our fort, especially when you've brought such a treasure with you!" - he looked over to the sleepy Hitomi and smiled. - "Come! We shall leave immediately!" Enehy and François were both surprised. - «Leave? Where to? For what?» "I'm sure princess Mirana will be very pleased to see her again, and she'll welcome you too!" - Allen took a deep look to both of them. They were all covered in mud. - "But first . you'd better take a bath!" - Gadess couldn't contain a small laugh. Allen took them to their chambers, and showed them where the bathroom was, so they could get themselves ready for the trip. After an hour, they were back to the main room. François was dressed as any Asturian soldier, and Enehy had a simple blue dress on. Hitomi was already on the Crusade, sleeping on one of the rooms. "Weird plain!" - Enehy said as they reached the Crusade's entrance. "It's not a plain! It doesn't even has wings!" - François said quite after. Enehy looked at him annoyed. "Thank you mister obvious! But for what I've heard this thing can fly!" - François smirked and hurried up inside the strange flying machine. "Kyo let's go! The princess is already waiting for our arrival!" - Gadess yelled. "Prepare to leave!" - Kyo ordered as all the soldiers started spreading and preparing everything for the flight.  
  
&§&§&§&§&§  
  
"You're DRIVING ME CRAZY!" - Semmedjem yelled to the soldiers that had came without the prisoners. - "I gave you a simple task! I just asked you to bring me those three idiots! But no!" - he punched his hands hard on the table, scaring them all with his fury. - "I guess I'll have to do it all by myself!" - he left the room, letting them all in shock.  
  
&§&§&§&§&§  
  
"Awesome!" - Enehy said as she watched through Crusade's window. - "Gaea is a beautiful planet! I wish people on Earth had this mush of respect for nature!" "What the hell are you talking about? We have plenty of places like this on our planet!" - François replied. Enehy looked at him angrily. "PLENTY?" - she yelled back. - "I can barely see a tree! It's just buildings and more buildings! We can barely see the sun!" "Oh please! Were the hell do you live? New York? And even if you lived there, for what I've heard they have plenty gardens in there!" - François said annoyed. "I don't live in New York! And you look like you have a fétiche on the word 'Plenty' maybe your English isn't very good!" - she smirked and he got his nerves on. "Tu es une idiote, tu nécessite une leçon autour nature!" (I'm not very good at Français, so sorry for any mistakes!) - all of the Crusade's crude looked at him with a what-the-hell-is-he-saying face. "I may have not understood what you said, but FUCK YOU!" - she said angrily. "You are the kind of person with whom I wouldn't marry even if you were the last women ON THE FACE OF EARTH!" "And what about Gaea?" - Gadess asked funnily. (*Anime fall*) - "Joking!" Allen smirked and got his attention back to the night sky outside.  
  
&§&§&§&§&§  
  
After and hour they could already see Palass beneath them. - "We'll get there in about an hour or so!" - Allen said to François. Enehy had gone to Hitomi's room to see if she had already woke up. "Hitomi! Are you awake? Can I come in?" - she asked as she reached for Hitomi's bedroom door. "Come on in!" - Enehy was surprised to hear her voice. She opened the door and sneaked inside. Hitomi was watching out the window. - "We are on the Crusade aren't we?" - Enehy nodded and smiled. - "We're close to Palass, I can see it already! Is Allen aboard?" - Enehy nodded once again. - "Take me to him!" - Hitomi asked, as she walked to her. "Sure! Come with me!" - Enehy grabbed Hitomi's hand and pushed her all the way down the Crusade, to where Allen and the others were. "ALLEN!" - Hitomi yelled as soon as Enehy opened the door. "HITOMI!" - Allen yelled as he ran to her. They hugged each other and Hitomi started crying with happiness. - "Oh come on! Don't cry! I don't like to see you cry!" - she nodded and smiled at him. "I'm happy to be back! It's been two years since the last time I saw you, or any of the others." - he smiled back at her. "Yes! Two years is mush time! And I'm glade you're back! " Allen let go of Hitomi and she went to see the rest of the crew. Soon they would be in Palass. Allen had sent a message to the Princess warning her of their arrival, right before they left the fort. They were all watching the sky, knowing that soon they would get to safe land. Suddenly the Crusade was shacked violently. "What the fuck is going on?" - Enehy yelled as she tried to get up from the floor. Another shake and they heard the sound of an explosion on the backside of the ship. "Shit! The engine's room is on fire! WE'RE GOING DOWN! They all rolled to the front part of Crusade hitting against the 'window'. "Kyo get the Crusade stabilised! Luk get your but to the engine's room and see what the hell is going on there!" - Allen yelled to his crew. Kyo and Luk made it on their foot and with mush difficulty they got to their position. "CHIEF! I CAN'T STABILISE CRUSADE! THE SHIP DOESN'T OBEY!" "What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Since when do Ships obey any order?" - François looked at her amazed. "You are so out of business!" - he said annoyed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN MISTER FRANÇOIS?" - she yelled as she desperately tried to get up. Not making it, as the Crusade was losing altitude. "IT MEANS THAT YOU'RE A FREAK AND YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR PEOPLE! HAVE YOU EVER LISTENED TO YOUR OWN WORDS? THE ONLY THING YOU SAY IS FUCK, FUCK AND MORE FUCK!" "And what's wrong with that?" - she asked more calmly. "CHIEF!" - Allen watched as Luk came running from the engine's room. "What is it Luk?" - Allen asked from under Enehy. "Someone ." - before he could answer another explosion occurred and he fell off, hitting with his face against the glass. - "Shit!" - he said after a while. The crusade was losing altitude very quickly. "Kyo, do something or you'll never see you wife and daughter again! UNDERSTAND!" - Kyo gulped and got back to his position, trying in vain to stabilise Crusade. "Was that a threat?" - François asked to Allen. "Of course not! I just said the truth, because if he doesn't stabilise the Crusade we'll be dead meat in a couple of seconds!" - "Cool!" - François said, as he got nervous. "LINA!*" - Kyo yelled as with his last strength he managed to stabilise the ship. Even though he didn't managed to stop it from falling down to the beach. The crusade didn't stop as soon as he hit the ground, the sand wasn't enough to stop it, and it only stopped when it hit against the rocks. "Never mess with me!" - a voice came from inside a grey Guymelef, who watched as the Crusade fell off the sky. "Semmedjem! I believe that wasn't necessary! What if they're dead?" - another voice came from the communicator. "That way no one will know of our existence! And this was necessary!" - he firmed at the female on the other side of the communicator. "I'll turn off now!" - he did so and started walking to the Crusade, who was now almost completely destroyed. The Guymelef's hand moved, to remove the ceiling of the ship. To find the unconscious bodies of the crew and of his precious elements. "I don't know if I should be relived or angry for them to be alive." - he said to himself. He saw one of the bodies move slightly. It was Enehy. She looked so mush like her sister. She opened her eyes. Her body ached as she tried to get up. Her head was hurting so mush; it looked like she had been crashed by a train. And that was not very far from the truth. She looked around, seeing all of her friend unconscious. "Hitomi! François, Allen . someone, please wake up!" - she tried desperately to wake them up, but no one answered her. She started crying and then she noticed something. She looked up and saw what it looked like a huge robot, ready to grab her. She yelled with all her might, and obviously she woke up everyone from the crew.  
  
*Lina is Kyo's wife! Do you know what a big scream is? Well it's even bigger. But as I'm a bad writer I can't describe it well. Sorry folks! Ah! And sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I lost my wish to write. After all, no one reads this stuff! But if someone does, please e-mail, even if it is to say you hate it! Please, I beg you! Anyway, someone very special will show up on the next chapter! I hope you don't have to wait mush! See you! And don't forget to review! *** #Ana Nunes# 


	5. Thanks to the bird!

Well, as usual, I don't own Escaflowne or any of its original characters. But I do own my characters and this story. I also want to thank all the people who reviewed: Han, Cherry2, Enzeru no Yami and Artamis Godess of the Hunt  
  
The 3 Elements  
  
She yelled with all her might, and obviously she woke up everyone from the crew.  
  
Chapter 5: Thanks to the bird!  
  
"Oh God!" - Semmedjem couldn't bare the scream, and put his hands on his ears. When, after a while, she stopped screaming, he sighed in relief. And it was then, that he noticed the others had awaked. "Hell! You could've stayed sleeping!" - he muttered to himself. Allen ran among what was left of the Crusade, searching for Scherazade. It didn't take long for him to find out it was completely ruined. "Oh! Not that please!" - he begged to the sky, knowing he wouldn't get any answer. "I don't remember giving you three permission to leave!" - Semmedjem said sarcastically as he aimed at Hitomi, Enehy and François Enehy made him a grimace and he laughed "You still act like a child!" - they saw as the Guymelef's hands reached for them. They spread out and started running in different directions, as to get Semmedjem confused. - "You're not getting away that easily!" - he screamed as the Guymelef turned around, going after Hitomi, who ran along the beach. She ran as fast as she could, not wishing to get back to that horrible place. But of course, she was not faster than a Guymelef. She stopped and fell back as Semmedjem's Guymelef was I front of her. "Now, now! Hitomi, where do you think you're going?" - she breathed heavily and closed her eyes as he extended one arm to grab her. Hitomi prayed to the Gods, that something happened, something that would save her. Fortunately, the Gods were on her side. She heard Semmedjem's scream, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the Guymelef falling back into the seawater. With his weight, the sand formed a great cloud of dust around her and she started coughing as she expected to breath clean air. "Hitomi!" - she felt herself being hugged against a, somewhat familiar body. Hers, shivered at the touch. - "I'm so glade I came in time! Are you ok, Hitomi?" - she looked up as he pushed her a little away from him, to see her face. Tears started forming on her beautiful green eyes. "V-Van! VAN!"- She hugged him, so close that it almost suffocated him, crying on his chest. He smiled and hugged her back. "You bastard!" - Van looked back and saw the Guymelef getting up and preparing to grab them. In no time at all, he spreads his wing and flies with Hitomi on his arms. Semmedjem, Enehy and Francois were with their mouth wide open. "I didn't knew there were any angels!" - François said as he saw Van flying. "It's not an angel, you moron! It's a Draconian! He must be one of the last of its kind!" "Well, thank you missy 'I-know-everything'!" - François said sarcastically at the same time Enehy gave him an angry glare. - "What?" - she turned her back on him and he smirked. - "As if I care!" - he said as he also turned his back on her. Van flew back to Escaflowne and entered his cockpit, letting Hitomi safe on the ground. Escaflowne got up and took his sword from its back, as Semmedjem took his. "I have nothing against you King Van Fanel! But you are in my way!" - Semmedjem said as he charged against Escaflowne. Van blocked too easily, because, after all, Semmedjem had never used a Guymelef before in his life, and Van was a very skilled swordsman. Soon enough, Van threw Semmedjem's sword to the air and Semmedjem decided it was better for him to leave. "Hurray!" - Enehy yelled as she jumped over Luk, overjoyed by heir victory. Once more, Luk blushed as red as red can be. - "Escaflowne-1; Semmedjem-0!" - she jumped from one side to the other, making all the others laugh. "Thank you very mush Van!" - Hitomi said as he came off Escaflowne. He looked at her strangely. "Thank you? I expected something else! After all, we haven't seen each other for almost two years." - she smiled and walked over to him. "Sorry!" - before he could say anything, she kissed him on the lips. Mush to his surprise. - "Is this better?" - she asked with a grin on her face "Not what I was expecting, but, it will do!" - they laughed together, as they walked to what was left of the Crusade. Where all the others were. "Van! How the heck did you got to know that she was back?" - Allen asked as he climbed to a higher part of Crusade's junk. "I was told by a little bird! Witch, surprisingly was sent by Queen Mirana Sara Aston!" - he stated sarcastically as he saw that Allen was also acting sarcastically. "Now, should we get to the Palace!" - Gadess said and they all started walking to the Palace and out of the beach.  
  
Now, now! Why would I stop here? Because I'm having an author's block! Totally! Now I would sincerely appreciate some (many) reviews. Please! Anyway see you soon! *** #Ana Nunes# 


	6. Believing in love

No, No, and No! I don't own Escaflowne! It's Bandai, Sunrise, Emotion and I don't know who else more! So don't come and sue me because I said it!

So along with the story!

First thanks to all the ones who reviewed and **_Lumiere_**, I already knew I sucked and for that I was already revising some of the chapters. Most of them are revised already (I hope I hadn't forget to update!) and although I don't like hearing people saying I suck, I know you're right, so thanks anyway! And thanks **_han,_** **_Skippy, Jennie, 'Anonymous' _**and**_ Reid Fanel_** for your words, You were the ones who put my mood up. Work really gets all my imagination off. I need a Vacation! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll update soon (can't promise anything!). Please R&R. ***

The 3 Elements

**Chapter 6: Believing in love?**

Van climbed on Escaflowne and Hitomi ride on with him. – "Someone what's a ride to the Palace?" – Everyone lifted their hands, Van sweatdroped. – "Man! I can't take you all!" –After a while he finally decided who would climb up along with him and Hitomi. – "As I am a gentleman, I'll take the lady!" – Enehy jumped in the air before climbing up. – "Does anyone else want to … not all of you of course!" – they all sighed and started walking by their own, Van could see that they were all very tired, but he couldn't take them all. – "Well, I guess we can go now! Hang on ladies!" – Hitomi wrapped her arms around Van and Enehy just smiled and sat down.

The night was falling (is that how you say it?) and they were near the castle. Van, although he was with Escaflowne, kept going with the others, just in case they were attacked or something. Soon they reached the castle, and it was no surprise, that Mirana (that's Millerna for you) came running and jumped on Allen, who almost fell off.

"ALLEN! You came! How are you? Why are your clothes all ripped off? What happened?" – Van landed Escaflowne on the entrance of the palace, near the fountain with a dragon's statue (or what the hell that is!) and him, Hitomi and Enehy jumped off.

"Who's that?" – Enehy asked to Hitomi, no too loud, so that no one could hear her.

"That's Princess Mirana Sara Aston! She is a really nice person, she's a little hysterical over Allen!" – Hitomi and Enehy both giggled.

"If I were Allen, I wouldn't mind!" – they both jumped when they heard someone from behind. Enehy turned off and slapped François. – "What?!"

"You scared the hell out of me! Jackass (is that how you spell it?)!" – she said as she crossed her arms, trying to sound mad.

"Ne! I'm sorry!" – she looked at him amazed.

"What did you say?" – she asked.

"I said I'm sorry! Excuse moi? Is my English that bad, that you can't even understand what I say?" – before he could say anything else, she jumped over him and kissed him on the lips. François was surprised to say the least. When they finally broke apart, François stood there, without reaction. Hitomi and Van stared in disbelief.

"You're not such a bad boy after all François!" – Enehy said as she followed Allen, Mirana and the others who were getting inside the Palace.

"Suggoi! Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend François!" – Hitomi giggled and Van tried in vain to contain his laugh.

François snapped out of his daydream.  – "Nani! A girlfriend? I'd rather die than to have any kind of relationship with that stupid girl! Backa girl!" – he said as stepped inside the palace, red with anger.

"Ne? You know Japanese? Suggoi!" – Van and Hitomi followed him.

(Jezz! I'm reading too many Card Captor Fanfics! :p)

&§&§&§&§&§

Mirana invited them all to dinner and they had a wonderful time. Enehy and François learned about Hitomi's adventures here, and finally understood what she meant when she said that her connection was her heart (she meant Van!)

When they were done with dinner and chitchat, they were leaded to their private quarters (O.O sounds important!). Enehy's was right in front of François', and Hitomi's was next to Van's. (Cute coincidence :p)

&§&§&§&§&§

During the night François woke up suddenly. Had he just heard someone screaming? He waited sometime, as If expecting to hear something else, but nothing came. However he couldn't sleep anymore so he went out just with his pyjamas. As he got out from his room, he heard some sobbing, and they were coming from Enehy's, he approached her door silently, and leaned forward to try and hear something. He could hear her crying. Maybe she had been the one to scream. He decided to check out.

He knocked on the door, and when no one answered he opened it. He came in the dark room, very slowly and closed the door behind him. He looked around and soon saw Enehy seated on her four-post bed (is that how you say it; Damn My vocabulary!), crying out her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" – he asked concerned, as he got closer to the bed. When he was close enough, she wrapped her arms over him and started crying on his shoulder. He was shocked at first, and almost lost his balance, but soon he recovered and hugged her back, rubbing her hair a little, to calm her down.

He sat on the edge of the bed and she leaned forward on him, not stopping the cry. – "Enehy, calm down! The nightmare is over!" – he said as he gently kissed her hair.

"It wasn't a dream François!" – she stopped crying and looked deep into his blue eyes. – "Do you believe in true love François?" – he was amazed by her question, but he answered nevertheless.

"Not really! I learned my lesson already! Never will I fall in love again … ever!" – she looked up at him and saw sadness in his eyes.

"I don't believe either!" – now was his turn to look down at her. She looked down to her hands, so she didn't make eye contact with him. – "I had my bad experience too … but when I see what my sister did just because of love, I question myself. She gave up on everything just to be with the man she loved, although he didn't love her back, and she's happy that way … just being close to him, making him smile once and a while … sometimes I wished I could do the same!" – a long silence came upon the room, none would say a word.

"Just because you had a bad experience, it doesn't mean that you can't be happy! Someday you'll find a fine gentleman and he will make you very happy, you'll see!" – François' words were kind and that calmed her down and brought hope to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Maybe you're right! I'll find someone who cares!" – he smiled at her and kissed her forehead before leaving. – "Thanks François!" – he nodded before he went back to his room.

when he got there, he closed the door behind him and leaned his back on it. He put his head between his hands and started to cry. – " Marion … why did you do this to me!" – with that he fell of on the floor, crying until he was too tired and fell sleep on the cold floor.

**O.O Who's Marion? Dudes, I completely forgot about Hitomi and Van. Don't worry next chapter they'll get on the scene. So did you liked it (remember I'm not on my best days! Nevertheless, I'm surprised that I've managed to finish this (short) chapter. Please**** R&R, Onegai! (Oh, I did it again) HELL!**

**Well see you around. I'll try to update soon!**


	7. The way I see love

HI! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! SORRY! Anway I hope you like this chapter, that I will try to my longer.

And thank you **_Reid Fanel_**, and **_Jennie_**, you're both great. And please review again. Thank!!! 

**_Disclaimer_**_ – I don't own any of the original characters, but I own the ones I created and all the others stuffs you know better than I! :p_

The 3 Elements

"Maybe you're right! I'll find someone who cares!" – he smiled at her and kissed her forehead before leaving. – "Thanks François!" – he nodded before he went back to his room.

When he got there, he closed the door behind him and leaned his back on it. He put his head between his hands and started to cry. – " Marion … why did you do this to me!" – with that he fell of on the floor, crying until he was too tired and fell sleep on the cold floor.

**Chapter 7: The way I see love!**

[Note: this is the first time I make a story by someone's point of view, so it may suck! I warned you]

**_#Hitomi's Point of View#_**

LoVe …doesn't make any sense to try and describe it! The way I see it, it sometimes can be painful, and others it can become the only thing that makes you go on with your life.

My first 'experience' with love, if you can call a crush that, was for Amano-senpai. I thought I loved him deeply, then I came to Gaea and I met Allen. He was like my knight in shining armour, my hero …my love. At least that was what I wanted myself to believe. And than he asked me in marriage, and maybe that was when I began to understand that what I felt for him was not love. It was something stronger than friendship but not love … he felt like a brother to me …yes, that was it …he was like an older brother who would always protect me from everything and everyone.

Blind as I was, believing that I loved him, I did not notice that someone else did feel for me …in ways that I could not explain, or even understand. I was so, but so blind that I didn't notice how mush that other person risked his live for me. He was just like a friend. Someone who cared for you, but at the same time, didn't want to show that he did care. And maybe that was why I never noticed him …the love in his eyes, and in each of his actions …the pain I caused him whenever I was near Allen, and yet …he somewhat pushed me towards Allen, he knew I liked that knight, and he was always there to support me, even if it meant that I was with someone else. I was selfish in some way, not being able to see that, and when he caught me kissing Allen I knew than that I had broken his heart. And yet, I didn't understand why, after all he had never showed it to me, at least not openly. How was I supposed to know his feelings? In the end I did notice it, even if he didn't tell me, and even if I didn't tell him that I felt the same. Life has it own ways, and now here I am, having another chance to tell him how I fell. But is it right to tell him, and than to have to leave him once again? After all I don't belong here. My place is on Earth …my planet, and yet I know that I should tell him before it's too late. I just hope he fells the same … or maybe it would be better if he didn't …

**_#Van's Point of View#_**

LoVe? How awkward that feels to me. I now I love her more than life itself …but yet, I know that our love will never be, because after all we are from different worlds. We will always be apart …and a love, for as mush strong as it is, cannot survive such a distance for long. It will always end, and she will some day find someone else …someone who can be at her side forever and love her like she deserves to be loved.

I remember that at first I treated her coldly, because I, myself, didn't wanted to believe that I could've fallen for a girl such as she …but there was no denying, I loved her and I did everything possible to always save her and be at her side when she most needed me. Even when I saw her with Allen …even then I vowed to fill my promises and to return her home. And after that, I believe she realised that she did feel something for me … and yet, none of us could tell the other our feelings, although we showed my acts, acts that by themselves showed how we felt for each other. I know she knew I loved her. And I also know that she knew I knew how she felt towards me (how many knew's and know's :o)…but we never used words to express it. And then she was gone. Now she is back …I have another chance to tell her and to show her that my feeling only became stronger in the past two years, but should I do it? I know that she doesn't belong here, and I do …but nevertheless, she deserves to know and I need to tell her …even if just once.

**_#Enehy's Point of View#_**

LoVe …yes I do not believe in it …at least not anymore! I once did fall in love with someone …a boy named Travis. He lived on my city, and he was the sweetest and hottest guy in the city. All the girls fell at his feet, while I just watched. One day he came to me and he told me he loved me and that he wanted to date me. I was so happy from then on. After all he felt the same way I felt towards him. I gave myself entirely to him …heart, soul and body. For two long and wonderful years I believed our love was unbreakable …how wrong could I be. All that time, he had been cheating on me with all the girls in school. Everyone except me knew that. He even had the guts to sleep with my best friend, and only when he tried to seduce my sister, did I realised he was playing with me. 

At first, when my sister came to me and told me that he had actually asked her to go to bed with him, I had thought that she was only jealous of my happiness, and than, one day I went to his apartment and found him making out with my cousin. She was a bitch; I had no doubt about it. And if my sister hadn't told me what he did, I would've thought she had seduced him and blindly I would've forgiven him …but I knew better than to be stupid like that. I did break up with him, but not before I beat the crap out of those two. It's needless to say that both of them finished up at the hospital.

Since than I swore to myself that I world never, ever fall in love again. Man brought nothing but trouble and suffering. But now …now that I met Hitomi and that I noticed my sister's acts, I find myself questioning if I wasn't wrong all along, and if there aren't men who can be fateful and trustful!

**_#François' Point of View#_**

LoVe …it's true that I said I didn't believe in it …but it's also true that I once experienced it. When I say I don't believe it, what I mean is that I wish not ever to feel it again.

For me love was always a sent of loneliness …an empty space that can not be loaded. A hole which end you can not see. A tunnel on which you will never find the light.

And yet …it is a feel of happiness, fulfil ness, completeness …yes, it is hard to describe it, but this is how it feels.

Wherever you go, you see the person you love. Everything you do, you do it thinking of that person and for that person. During day you think of her all the time, and at night, you dream of her all the way to dreamland. And than one day … you wake up to face a nightmare.

That was how it felt to me. One day she said she loved me …and the next she was leaving me behind, for someone she said …could make her reach heaven. She never betrayed me I'm sure of it, but yet she did leave me, and for me it was more painful that death itself. I just beg to God that he does not let me fall in love again …because if there's something I do not need in this live, that thing is to feel like your falling to never-ending hole, from which you'll never get out …

**_#Kyia's Point of View#_**

LoVe, others would say that I live a fairytale, that I as rescued by my dream prince who took me to his beautiful castle on which we will live happy ever after. But that's not how it is.

Yes, I'm happy! I'm with the one I love, I do everything possible to make him happy, but that by itself is not enough for me.

I know he loves me too …but the problem is that he never shows it! The little moments when he shows me that, is when we're between sheets. Others would think that if that's so, all he wants from me is sex, but I know otherwise. He loves me, but it's too hard for him to tell me, just because he's too Macho for that. Sometimes it is very hard for me to deal with him, but I love him and so everything is forgivable … I just wished he showed his fellings more often and that he could say to me those three little words …"I Love You"

**_#Semmedjem's Point of View# _**

LoVe … yes, yes, I know what that is. Even if no one believes me, the truth is that my life would have no meaning without her by my side. 

Even if she doesn't know it, all I need is for her to be at my side …all the time. That itself makes me the happiest man in the Universe. And yet …for as mush as I try it there seems to be no way for me to tell her that. I know that she wants to hear me say it and I want to tell her, but I'm too proud and my mouth always refuses to say it … those three little words that I've heard from her so many times.

Whenever she says it I fell so happy that my heart seems to explode, that warm feeling in my chest brightens up my day. And yet, the only times I show her how I feel, is between the sheets. I feel bad for that …and I know that sooner or later she will leave be just because I can't tell her how I really feel. I can't tell her that …I Love Her!

**Oh, Oh! I was in a sentimental mood! Forgive me! PLEASE! Anyway, you just got to know some of them a little better, didn't you! By the way, Marion was the woman who left François hanging out (or falling out into the abysm).**

**I hope you like this chapter ... and it has 4 pages, which is more than usual. I know it's not mush. But I'll try to put another chapter as soon as possible.**

**Bye!**

**And please REVIEW!**

*******

**[Ana Nunes]**


	8. MERLE!

**First thanks to _Reid Fanel_. It seemed like I was dead didn't it? And I'm sorry for the last chapter! I must have been on a romatical mood! But today, I'm in a comical mood!**

**Anyway, enjoy yourselves, and on the end don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!**

The 3 Elements

**Chapter 8: MERLE?!?**

The next morning:

Hitomi woke up when the first sunlight came from her window. –"Good morning!" – she said to no one in particular (she sleeps alone, don't start with the Hentai thoughts :p).

She got up from the bed and walked to her wardrobe to choose a dress. She gasped at the sight. – "Mirana-san is really spoiling me (is this how you say it??)!" – she took about ten minutes to choose one dress only. There were so many and they all were beautiful. She finally picked up a sleeveless dress, with a yellow bodice and white skirt. She looked herself in the mirror a couple of times, before going out to have breakfast.

As soon as she stepped out of the room … -"HITOMIIIIIIIIII!" – before she could realise who it was, she was already on the floor. – "Hitomi! I missed you so much! I never thought I would, but I did! Oh is so nice to have you back!" – a cat-like-girl said enthusiastically at the same time she licked Hitomi's face.

"MERLE?!?" – at first the brown haired girl was surprised, but she soon hugged Merle and said how mush she missed her too.

"Hi …to …mi …you …'re ………suffo …ca ………ting …me!" – Merle said while turning green … yellow … blue … purple …grey …Black …

"Oh I'm sorry!" – Hitomi yelled as she released her cat friend.

It took a while for Merle to catch up her breath. – "Thank … God!" – Hitomi then got up and helped Merle. She could now take a good look at her old friend. 

She had grown up quite a bit, she was almost her height, her hair was slightly longer but she still had that cute little face of hers.

"Are you okay Merle! I didn't mean to hurt you!" – Merle looked up at her and smiled.

"Nah! It's okay!" – after laughing for a little bit they both walked down to the place were they would have breakfast.

(I'm gonna move the story a little bit faster in here, but it's needed)

After breakfast, Van decided to take Hitomi and her friends to Fanelia, because he thought it would be better. Hitomi wanted Merle to come along, but the cat-girl had urgent business in Asturia (don't ask what it was). So the four left the Palace.

All of them were on Escaflowne. Van was on the front, then Hitomi, and behind her were Enehy and François.

When they were flying for about fifty minutes, François noticed something unusual.

"What the heck?" – Enehy looked over her shoulder to see what was he referring to. – "I don't remember having this watch?" – he said as he tried in vain to take of the 'watch' he had on his right wrist.

"Wow! Such a great memory! You can't even remember what you're carrying?" – Enehy mocked, making him angry. But she soon noticed that she also had a watch just like his on her right wrist.

"Hey! This isn't mine! What the …" – she tried with all her strength to take it off, but it was useless.

"What's wrong with you two?" – Hitomi asked, looking behind her.

"Hey, Hitomi! Do you have one of these with you?" – François asked, showing her his watch.

She checked both her wrist, and found one on her right wrist. The three exchanged worried looks … and then … "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" – Van almost lost control, but miraculously he kept the balance.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" – he shouted angrily. 

They all said they're sorry.

"Van, we think we have a track deviser with us!" – Hitomi said concerned!"

"Then throw it out!" – Van yelled.

"OH, don't yell! And we can't! It's stuck!" –she yelled back.

"Nani?!?" – he seemed to be thinking for a while. Then, all of sudden, he made Escaflowne fly down and they landed on the forest bellow them.

"Why did you land?" – Enehy asked, looking at her surroundings. She was starting to freak out. This forest was very dense and dark. She didn't like the dark at all.

"We'll have to find a way of taking those off of you before we get to Fanelia! Fallow me! I know a cave nearby!" - he started walking north, and the three fallowed.

Van left Escaflowne there, only taking the gem off, so that no one could come and steal it.

In about thirteen minutes they spotted a small entrance, on some rocks.

"Isn't this a little small for us?" – Enehy asked getting more frightened by the minute.

"Just follow me!" – Van said simply. He got on his knees and 'walked' I side the small cave.

They walked like that for about five minutes, until they found a larger entrance. There they got on their feet once again, and they were mesmerized by the magnificent view.

"WOW!" – the three earthmen (and women) exclaimed as one. 

Right in front of their eyes was a beautiful cave, with a small lake on the center, and the stalactites and stalagmites only made it look more beautiful.

Never in their lives had they seen something so beautiful. After a couple of more "wow" and "Uau", Hitomi took hold of Van's left arm and leaned on it.

"Oh Van this is the most romantic place I've ever been in!" – they all sweatdroped.

"Hitomi! This is not supposed to be a romantic place, but a hideout, so that we can find a way of taking these off!" – François almost yelled as he grabbed and pushed his watch.

"And we'd better hurry! Who knows when they'll come after us?" – Enehy asked frightened.

"They'll never find this place!" – Van stated in a comforting voice.

"Ok! Let's just start this as soon as possible! Maybe this isn't water-proof!" – François ran to the lake and dived his arm under water.

The others watched from afar. After ten minutes, they noticed that his arm was purple and that his face was starting to get green. The three exchanged loos and decided to seat down and wait.

They didn't have to wait long.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They all jumped from their seats when François yelled and then started running from one side to the other, like if he was on fire. – "IIIIICCCCCEEEEE!"

"You want ice? For what?" – Enehy asked, still trying to fully recover her audition back.

He ran around the place for about thirteen minutes more, until he got tired and fell off on the ground.

"Hitomi ran to where he had fallen and shacked him a little bit. – "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I can't feel my arm! It was s-s-so cold! I lost my arm!" – Hitomi sweatdroped, and picked up his arm, showing it to him.

"See? It's still here! No one stole it!" – it took him a couple of seconds before he realized it, but as soon as he got the message, he took his arm from Hitomi's hand and hugged on to him dearly.

"My sweet little arm, I thought I'd lost you! Where were you?" – Enehy, Van and Hitomi sweatdroped.

"I think the cold water affected his brain!" – Enehy said, sighing. – "And it didn't disable the tracker." – they all sighed in unison. –Well, we have to try something!" – she looked around her, and spotted a sharped small stone, and her eyes shined. She had and idea. She ran to it and picked it up. «Oh boy, this is gonna be so much fun!»

Mean while, Hitomi was thinking of how to rip that off, without doing the same to her arm.

"I'll help you!" – she looked up and saw Van smiling. – "Let me try it!" – she handed him her hand ( =P Handing a hand, doesn't that sound stupid?), and he studied the watch for sometime, to try ad figure out how to get it out.

"I got an idea François!" – Enehy walked over to were he was, still hugging his arm, with her hands behind her back. 

He eyed her suspiciously. «What's she up to?» Her eyes were shining so brightly, that it could only mean trouble.

"Land me your arm for five seconds, will you?" – she asked in a very, very sweet voice.

"Why would I do that? I might be crazy, but I'm not stupid!" – he said, protecting is arm from any danger.

"GIVE ME YOUR ARM!!!" – she yelled. He started running across the place again, with her right after him, sharped rock in hand.

"AAAAHHHH! She wants to kill me! AAAAHHHH!" – he asked with his arms folded in the air, and still running from one side to he other.

"I don't want to kill you, I just wanna try to get it out with this rock!" – Enehy said trying to catch him.

"Do that to your own fucking body and watch! AAAAHHHH!" (Autch! My language! Hey, this is PG-13! I can say everything I want!)

Meanwhile:

"It's no use Van! Just let it be!" – Van still had no luck with that.

"I never give up! You should now me better than that!" – Hitomi blushed slightly, because of the way he was holding her hand. But he didn't notice it.

He tried to rip off the Watch's lock with his teeth but it was useless. Then he tried to pull it off, asking Hitomi to walk away from him and push on the opposite direction he was pushing.

They did for a coupe of minutes, but it was also useless. Hitomi was tired, so she just stopped pushing, and she immediately fell off  … onto Van 's arms, who was pushing her watch, consequently pushing her along.

It's a site to watch (watch from view and not wrist =P). Their faces were inches apart. He legs were around his waist, ad her arms were around his neck, while his were around her waist.

They both blushed a deep red, and couldn't move from that position. They were too dreamy.

Meanwhile:

Enehy was still chasing after François, when something more interesting caught both their eyes. They gave each other a wicked smile.

"Lovebirds!" – François said mockingly.

"A romantic moment on a romantic cave! Isn't that romantic?" – François sweatdroped.

"You said romantic too many times!"

"What is it to you?" – the glare contest began.

Meanwhile:

Van and Hitomi were so caught up on the moment that they started leading closer to each other, without even noticing.

They were so close … so close …

**Ahahaha! Got a cliffy! So, do you think I should interrupt the two, or not! I made up my mind already, but I'll think about your ideas, if you give some.**

**Hey, this was the most idiotically stupid chapter I've ever made in my entire life! H well, I had a lot of fun imagining this all happening! Hehehe!**

**Now please REVIEW, it means so mush to me! PLEASE!!!!!**

**Bye**

*******

**[Ana Nunes]**


	9. A miracle called Enehy! Final Chapter

**WOW! I'm so sorry! I must've been crazy when I was writing the last chapter (but I've got to admit it was fun). I'm so sorry. I hope nobody gave up on this! I just have one thing to say, I CAN'T PROMISE I WON'T DO THE SAME AGAIN! So if I do it again, bear with me OK?**

**I'd like to thank _Firebird Phoenix _and****_Angel17_****, who gave me once again the strength to continue. Actually this is my fanfics with the best result. If you consider the number of chapters and review, this one wins from the others. Previously it was "To fulfil your destiny" to which I got seven reviews on the first chapter, but now it's "The three Elements" (Why am I babbling about this? Oh yes, I'm crazy! NO I'M NOT!).**

**AND for final news, I have to tell you that: THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**YEAH! I'm not planning on doing a sequel, but … I might change my mind if you ask me to do it! THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG CHAPTER! THE LONGEST!**

**Well enjoy and please REVIEW!!! Please!!!! I don't mind having 100 reviews from the same person! I really don't, so just do it! ****R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the original characters, but I own the ones I've created, and not much more!

**_WATCH OUT! GRAMMAR MISTAKES AHEAD! DON'T BLAME ME!_**

The 3 elements 

Van and Hitomi were so caught up on the moment that they started leaning closer to each other, without even noticing.

They were so close … so close …

**Chapter 9: A miracle called Enehy**

SO CLOSE ………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

A cold drop of water was slightly running down one of the stalactites, and then ..........................................

"SHIT!" – Van got up suddenly, trying to reach his back with his left hand.

"Err ...." – Hitomi grumbled.

(AHAHAHA! I ruined the moment! Well it was not as if it was their first kiss! The drop of cold icy water fell onto Van's neck! Just imagine it as cold as an iceberg, going down your spine! UH! I'm shivering already! I'M SO EVIL! AHAHAHA 8P)

"Ahahaha!" – François couldn't stop laughing at the scene before him. Meanwhile, Enehy was trying desperately not to do the same, but she failed miserably.

"Ahahaha …" – se laughed hard and good, clinging onto her stomach that hurted from all the laugh – "Lovebirds … lovebirds … Ahahaha!" 

"Oh … my … God … Ahahaha …  didn't have a laugh like this in ages … Ahahaha!"

Van and Hitomi started fuming with rage, shooting daggers at them mentally, but that didn't stop them.

They watched as the two rolled on the floor, clinging onto their stomach, laughing like two maniacs.

"You have some crazy friends Hitomi!" – Van said sweatdropping.

"Don't mention it!" – she sighed and than looked at her right wrist, and immediately a smile formed ion her lips. – "It's gone!" – she said in low voice.

"…" - Van.

"It's freaking gone! Yuppie!" – she started jumping around with happiness, and finished off jumping on Van, who fell hard on the ground. She kissed his whole face and than the lçips, and more … (Not what you're thinking! Hentai! [Pervert] :p)

« I though we were the crazy ones! – Enehy said after her and François had stopped laughing. They looked a Hitomi, who had been kissing Van's face for over 5 minutes (I told you I was crazy! Sorry!)

"…" – François just watched, dumbfounded, and jealous at the same time. Not because of Hitomi, but he missed a feminine company, he looked at his right and saw Enehy. He sweatdroped. «Not her! She's far more worse than you, besides women are scum!» - he though to himself.

…………………………………………………………………..

Hitomi finally stopped. After 10 minutes of lips-on-skin touch with Van, she was finally tired. She fell with her back hitting the rocky ground.

"And may I ask … what was that for? Not that I mind at all!" – Van said, finally having the time to blush (I just think men are so Kawaii [cute] when they blush. Maybe because they don't do it too often!)

"Look!" – she sighed, and showed him her right wrist.

"O-k! It's beautiful, you're beautiful … and so what?" – Hitomi sweatdroped.

"NOT THAT, YOU IDIOT!" – the whole cave shacked with her scream. – "The tracking device! IT'S gone … G-O-N-E! We made it!" – she gave him a big bear hug and kissed his cheek. – "You're my hero!"

"You mean the track device comes out when you try to kiss someone? That's weird!" – Enehy said confused.

All the other three sweatdroped at her stupidity.

"Not that, stupid! When they were pushing it! Duh!" – François said mentally hitting her on the head several times. (I do that a lot!)

"Well Mister 'I'm-such-a-smart-ass'! I'm sorry if I'm that clueless! And the only stupid around here is you!" – she yelled at him.

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" – they started a glaring contest.

"Did you know that Hate is very much like Love?" – Hitomi said in a teasing mood. The two turned their heads in her direction, and said in unison.

"SHUT UP!" –Van and Hitomi started laughing hysterically, saying how that made such a cute couple.

Enehy and François were fuming by now.

"Just forget them! Let's take this shit off!" – François spat out angrily, and than turned to face Enehy.

"Mind your own language!" – she said also turning on his direction. – "Let's do this fast! I want to get the hell outta here as soon as possible!"

Enehy grabbed François's clocklike-thing with her left hand, and François did the same to her.

"Ready? On the count of three! …" – She nodded. – " … Three!" – he started pushing, but Enehy wasn't ready yet so she fell forward, right on top of him. And eventually the two touched lips.

"You clumsy, stupid, son of a big mother!" – Enehy said getting up the fattest she could. - "You were supposed to count until three, not just say THREE! Asshole!"

"Yeah! Whatever!" - they, again, got in the same position before.

Van and Hitomi watched from afar, doing the best they could to prevent themselves from starting the 'laugh madness' once again.

And they pushed … pushed … pushed … pushed … pushed ………………………

"Push harder!" – François yelled.

"I'm not having a freaking baby!" – this time Hitomi and Van couldn't control themselves, they started laughed hysterically once again.

"I … don't … know … what's … so … funnyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" – he felt the clock-like-thing coming out from Enehy's wrist, until it was totally off.

But (and there's always a but!) Enehy wasn't as strong as him, so his clock-like-thing remained.

They both lost balance, and she fell on top of him once again. And this time they kissed (not the 'touched lips' thing).

They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two are enjoying it quite a b-i-t!" – Hitomi said and than started laughing again, when she saw their pissed-off-faces.

"It's not funny Hitomi! Do you mind stopping that nonsense!" – she and Van stopped dead on their spot.

"Sorry, we're just having a hyper day! I didn't sleep much last night either!" – Van patted her back for comfort. (Muah! I'm so stupid! This makes no sense at all! I bet that by now I lost all my readers! COME BACK! PLEASE!)

"Come on Enehy! I still need to get mine off! Give me a hand!" – François called out. Enehy walked back to where they were before and they started pushing in opposite directions.

"You'll fall on top of her in the end! You know that don't you?" – Van asked teasingly.

"No, I'm … not! Just … shut … up!" – and with that his clock-like-thing came out and he fell on top of Enehy. Just like Van said he would.

That's quite an amusing sight!" – Van said, while he and Hitomi inspected the position their two friends were in.

Enehy was with her back on the ground. François had his head on the croc of her neck, his hands on the sides f her slim waist and his legs were between hers. She, on the other side, had her hands above her head.

"Amuuuuuusing … " - Hitomi mocked.

"Oh yeah! Well I bet you and Van are in the same fucking position each and every night!" – Enehy yelled enraged, as she got up from under François.

"Hey! That was not nice!" – Van said, starting to get angry with her.

"Oh yeah! But this is nicer!" – she showed them both a finger. They gasped in surprise. – "Fuck you both!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down people! All of this because of a simple thing, such as me falling on top of her? Please!" – they all understood their mistakes ad apologised to each other.

"Well, we should be going now!" – Van said as he and Hitomi started walking to the exit, hand-in-hand.

"I think we better not!" – François said as he sat on a nearby rock.

"Why not?" – Enehy asked, rubbing her right wrist that was hurting because of François strength.

"It's almost dark! We'd better stay here for the night!"

"He's right! We'll be leaving in the morning!" – Van said as he sat down, his back against a cold rock, and his hands behind his head.

Hitomi looked around, searching for a place where she wouldn't be cold., but she found none.

"Hitomi!" – she looked around and her eyes met Van's. – "Come sit here with me! At least we won't be so cold!" – she smiled and walked up to him. She sat between his legs, and her head rested on his shoulder. He, on his turn placed his arms around her waist, and his head rested on top of hers.

"Goodnight Van!" – and she fell asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight my angel!" – he stared at the ceiling, seeing the reflection of the water in it. It was magnificent view. (WOW! I'm talking serious! I love to see the reflection f the water on the ceiling! It's such a beautiful show of colours! Don't you agree?)

He son fell asleep with her still in his arms.

"How can they sleep already? It's so early!" – Enehy said jealous, also wanting to sleep, but not succeeding because she was freezing.

She looked to her right and saw François, curled up in a ball, with his back turned to her. She sighed, not knowing what to do.

After a couple of minutes, she gave up and got up, walking to where he was.

When she got there he was with his eyes closed, and she though he might be asleep. So she laid down next to him, facing him, but she was still pretty cold.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself in a warmy bed, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

A smile crept across her face. But she soon realised she was still cold and she shivered.

François opened his eyes and met hers, closed. He saw her shiver with cold and smiled.

He hesitated a little but he finally outstretched his arms and pulled her closer to him. Thus keeping them both warm.

When Enehy felt him pulling her close she opened her eyes. She now had her face on the crock of neck and her legs were between his. She blushed crimson red, and reluctantly placed her arms around his.

He smiled at that and closed his eyes once again, to try and get some sleep.

"Thank you!" – she muttered before falling asleep.

(Oh! Wasn't that sweet!)

**&§&§&§&§&§**

Next morning, aboard "The highest dream":

A blonde woman woke up with first rays of sunlight. She outstretched her arms and sighed happily. The remembrance of last night was of pure bliss.

She looked down on the bed, and saw the figure of the man she loved.

Last night she had finally managed to make him reconsider his actions.            

#Flashback#

_"Have you found them already?" – a cloaked man asked when the blonde woman entered the room._

_"No!" – she answered walking I his direction. As soon as she was close enough, she placed her arms around his neck. – We need to talk!" – she said in a seductive way. He smiled and in the split of a second all his rage was gone._

_"I prefer the action itself … if you know what I mean!" – she smiled up at him and kissed him full on the lips. He answered hr with even more passion, and carried her all the way to 'their' bed._

_He took off his cloak, not stopping the kissing for one second. When he going to start taking off her clothes, he felt her hands over his._

_She drew away from the kiss and he gave her a 'why-did-you-stop' look. She smiled again._

_"I said we needed to talk! We can finish this later, right?" – he sighed in frustration but got up nevertheless._

_They both sat up on opposite sides of the bed, facing each other_

_"What do you need from me Kyia?" – he asked coldly as he buttoned some buttons of his shirt. She frowned when she heard his cold voice, and looked down while speaking._

_"Why are you doing this Sem? You don't need them anymore! Let them go please!" – he looked ate her and placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look back at him._

_"I can't Kyia! They might tell someone we're here, and those people will think we're here to harm them! We would be in constant run for life! You don't want that, do you?" – he was surprised when she started sobbing, and than crying._

_He pulled her towards him and she cried out on his chest. – "Calm down! Please!" – if there was something Semmedjem did not like, that was seeing her cry, especially if he was the cause of it._

_But she didn't stop, and he knew why. After al, he was after her sister to. He knew he loved Kyia more then anything, and he would do anything to see her happy._

_"Ok, ok! I'll do what you want! But please don't cry!" – he said desperately._

_She stopped crying and looked deep into his eyes. He smiled and she smiled back, giving him a big bear hug. _

_"You act like a big baby sometimes!"- She gave him a hurt look, but he just smiled. – "My big baby!" – he leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. She answered him by parting her lips, giving his tongue full access to her open mouth._

_She moaned when he pushed and forced her to lay her back on the bed, her hands busy, trying to undo his shirt._

_"Sem …" – she said between kisses._

_"Mhm …"_

_"Let me … talk … please!" – he smiled and his kisses diminished, but he did not fully stop._

_"Go ahead! I'm listening!" – he said while kissing her neck._

_"We can always … star living like normal …Gaean citizens!" – hearing her words, he stepped immediately._

_"What?" - he asked calmly. She looked up at him and smiled once again._

_"No one would suspect us if w were just normal citizens! You tae the money, release the troops, we go to a peaceful little town and start living like a normal happy family!" – she sad, while making circles in his chest with her index finger.  – "What do you say?"_

_He was silent for a couple of minutes, only looking deep into her eyes, than a smile crept across his lips._

_"You're such a pretty little, smart girl!" – he said starting to kiss her again. – "And that's why I love you so much!" – Kyia's eyes widened in surprise. When Semmedjem realised what he just said he blushed for the firs time in is life. – " …"_

_"You … you …" – Enehy wanted to talk but she couldn't form the words. Happy tears began t form in her eyes and she couldn't control herself. She began to sob and cry in his chest. _

_"Oh common baby! Don't cry! What did I do wrong this time?" – he asked her as he tried to calm her down._

_She just held on to his shirt even stronger. After a couple of minutes she stopped, but kept her ace hidden in is chest._

_"Kyia?" – nothing – "Say something!"_

_"You jackass!" – she muttered against his chest._

_"?" – Her head jerked up. Her teary eyes crushing his heart and soul._

_"Have you any freaking idea of how long I've waited to hear those words from you?" – she yelled, and before he knew it, she spun him around and started tickling him._

_Never since they had started living together had they spent sometime just talking or enjoying each others company, less yet play with each other. And Semmedjem was more than thrilled about all this._

_He knew he had made her feel unhappy a couple of times. But she had always told him that her happiness was to be by his side … all the time._

_He now understood that she was all that and much more for him too. How could he be so blind? Not seeing the Godess he had with him?_

_Nevertheless, he was happy for finally realising that without her, his life had no meaning._

_"I'll teach you a lesson, missy!" – he spun her around, and it was his turn to tickle her._

_They spent the rest of the night just plying and talking. Something they had neglected for al this years._

_#End of Flashback#_

A couple of hours later:

"Are you sure about this?" – Inarus asked looking up at the great fortress in front of them.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Just get your butt to the next village make a couple of friends, marry and have kids!" – Semmedjem said smiling, he too looking at the fortress.

Kyia had hr left hand in his and was holding her horse with her free hand.

"But …" – he sorcerer started.

"Just go man! Look …" – Semmedjem scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor. Kyia had never seen him so … embarrassed. – "I now I did a couple of stupid things to you, and … I apologise, ok? Now go!"

Inarus smiled widely and bowed one last time to is master, before he jumped on his horse.

"I wish you two a happy and long life! Together!" – he waved his hand as he rode his horse to the nearest village.

Kyia and Semmedjem waved back, as they watched his fading figure.

"Well! Let's get going!" – Semmedjem helped Kyia up, and he than went to climb his horse.

"Where are we going?" – Kyia asked with a big smile.

"Asturia! I heard it's a great country, and it's not far from here!" 

"How much time do we have?" – Kyia asked, looking back, seeing yet a great part of the high fortress.

"About ten minutes! So let's go! I don't want to stay here and watch the firework!" – he said grinning, and pushing his horse to ride faster.

"Hey!" – Enehy did the same, and the two made a race, to see who would get to Place Asturia's capital) first.

………………………………………………….

Ten minutes later:

The earth started shaking, and the birds flew as fast as hey could, in all directions. As a big explosion was felt in he forest that separated Fanelia from Asturia.

………………………………………………….

After the smoke disappeared, the rays of sunlight showed what the cause of all the commotion was.

Were once had been a great fortress, was now a deep crater.

(Explanation: Semmedjem blew off the fortress so that none of what might make them dangerous prevailed!)

**&§&§&§&§&§**

It had been a week since Hitomi, Van, François and Enehy arrived to Fanelia. Semmedjem had never appeared or shown any signs of going to do it again.

Hitomi looked out at the city bellow. It was half past two n the morning, and yet she could not seep.

A soft breeze blew her still short air, and her silky nightgown.

She sighed and walked back inside the room.

Tomorrow she would have to say goodbye. She and Enehy were going back to Earth. Not that Hitomi wanted it but she new her family would worry, and she did not want to see her family sad.

Enehy had said that she would go too, but on the other hand, François had decided to stay.

Hitomi sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the sleeping form of the man she loved. She smiled. They had spent the night together. It was her wish and she did not regret a second of it. It had been the most amazing experience of her life.

She promised him she would try to come back, but truth was that she had no clue on how to do that.

He had included asked her in marriage, trying to avoid her departure, but she couldn't, and she made him promise her that if she wasn't back in one years time, he would move on and live happy without her.

He was reluctant at first, but he finally agreed and made her wear the engagement ring. Saying that it belonged to her and her only.

She sighed with happiness and laid down back on the bed.

Van stirred a little in his sleep, but as soon as Hitomi placed her arms around him he stopped and smiled. Hitomi though that he was the cutest thing on Earth and Gaea), and it broke her heart to know that this was the last time she would be in his arms.

She soon dripped off to dreamland, dreaming of a miracle that would happen and bring her back before a year is gone.  (A miracle called Enehy! *hint* Hehehe!)

**&§&§&§&§&§**

Next morning, Fanelia's private gardens:

"Well, this is it!" – Enehy said, faking a smile. She went to hug Van, who hugged her back. Then Merle who was already crying. And finally François.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" – he nodded and hugged her

"Be safe!" – he whispered in her hear, and then stepped back. She smiled and walked back a little.

Hitomi was hugging Merle who wouldn't let go. Eventually Hitomi started crying too.

"Merle let g of her! They have to get going!" – Van said, but everyone could tell that he was also close to tears.

Eventually Mere let go of Hitomi. Hitomi wiped away her tears and walked to where Van was.

He gave her his best smile, trying to make her feel better, but she started crying again and hen jumped on his arms.

Van patted her back and caressed her hair. While waiting for her to stop sobbing and crying. When she finally did, she placed her hands on his cheeks and looked deep into his brown eyes, smiling.

"I promise I'll be back!" – he just smiled back at her and kissed her full on the lips." Now! Have a nice trip!" – she walked back to where Enehy was, and they both held hands.

Van lifted the heart of Escaflowne in the air and son a bright blue light came down on both girls.

As they started to ascend towards the sky, they started waving back at their friends.

François was surprised when he saw Enehy cry, while waving down at him. he waved back and muttered a silent "We'll see each other again, soon!" she understood and smiled.

Soon enough, the pillar of light was gone, taking away the two girls from the Mystic Moon.

After a while, François and Merle got back inside the Palace. Van remained, watching the sky.

The End 

……………………………………….

Hahaha! You though that was the end!

Oh please! I'm not that evil!

Here's the rest!

…………………………………………

Go on

…………………………………………

GO ON

Six months had passed since Enehy and Hitomi returned to Earth:

Enehy woke up with the sound of her annoying alarm clock, which was something like this: "wake up! *hiccup* wake up *hiccup* WAKE UP … Up … Up …………………" (and so on).

She got up sleepily and walked to her bathroom. She walked to the window and opened it, letting the morning rays of sun enlighten her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, but she was still sleepy. She yawned loudly and went back in her room to get dressed.

When her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and pressed the green button.

"Hello, Enehy Luther speaking!"

"Hi! Are you Hitomi's friend? The one who came with her from Ga-ea?" – a middle aged woman asked.

"Yes! How may I help you? And who am I speaking to please?" – she asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm Hitomi's mother!" – Enehy's eyes widened up in surprise. 

"Is something wrong with her?" – she almost yelled in the mobile.

"Yes … and No!" – Enehy was more puzzled by the second. – "You see! She has been very sad, I think she wants to go back!"

"Well, that's quite normal, if you have in mind that the man she loves is there!"

"Yes I know that, and that is why I'm calling you! D you know any way she could go back? Anything? I just want to see her happy, even if she has to go live in a whole different planet! Please!" – Enehy though for a second and then answered.

"I'll try!"

"Thank you so very much!" – Hitomi's mother answered, close to tears.

"Don't tell Hitomi you called me, o? I want to make her a surprise!" – Enehy said happily.

"Ok! And thank you once again!" – with that the lady hanged off the phone.

Enehy sighed heavily. Se took a seat by her desk and started writing a letter

**&§&§&§&§&§**

One week later, in Japan:

Hitomi sat on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, sighing heavily. She heard the doorbell, but she didn't move and inch. Her mother would answer the door.

"Hitomi!" – her mother called from downstairs. She got up and went down the stairs, to the kitchen, where she saw her mother with and apron.

"Yes mother?" – she asked sadly. Her mother sighed. Her daughter had been like this for months.

"There's a package for you! It's in the living room!" – she said, turning to her cooking once again.

"A package? For me?" – Hitomi asked to no one in particular.

She walked inside the living room, and she saw a package on the table. She picked it up and walked to her bedroom again.

She sat down on her desk and took the letter that was on the outside of the package. The envelope said in big black letters_: "Open the package and take off the first box, before opening this envelope."_

"Weird!"

Hitomi opened the package and saw a small blue box inside, she opened it and found Enehy's pendent in there.

"What the …" – she quickly opened the envelope and started reading.

_London, 21st July 2002_

_"Dear Hitomi,_

_I hope to find you well. At least I hope you're not sick!_

_Your mother called me today! She was really worried about you. She asked me if I knew of some way to send you back to Gaea, so I send you my pendent. I think you know how to use it, but I send you manual with instructions (Hehehe!). _

_Go back to Gaea and be happy with Van! I know you two spent the last night together. How come you're not pregnant? Everyone gets pregnant in the fanfictions!_

**_*Cough* writer's mistake! Hehehe Sorry, Go on!_**

_You can't say no because your mother wants you to. You are one lucky girl to have a mother who wants only your happiness, and so, I send you a bonus! On the 'book of instructions' there's an easy way for you to travel between worlds whenever you want too. So you can come visit them and maybe take them to your wedding in Gaea (don't forget to invite me Hitomi! Don't you dare!)._

_If you're thinking why I'm not going with you, he answer is simple: 'My parents lost a daughter already, I don't want them to loose another one!'_

_Give a hug to merle and Van._

_By the way, you have two more letters in there. The pink one is for my sister. Please find her and deliver that to her. The second one, the green, is too François. Although I never told him, he was a great friend. Well, I have to go now! Have a nice trip, and visit me once and a while, ok?_

_Bye!_

_Enehy Luther"_

When Hitomi finished reading the letter, she had tears coming down her eyes. She couldn't believe Enehy was giving her the thing she most valued. Her first discovery as an Archaeologist.

She ran downstairs and jumped into her mother's arms. She told everything to her mother, and she started crying with happiness too.

Later, that night:

"Goodbye sis!" – Hitomi's brother said, hugging her.

"Goodbye everyone! I promise I'll be back as soon as possible! And then I'll take for a vacation in Gaea!" – her mother, father brother, Amano and Yukari, said goodbye to her.

Hitomi held the pendent between her hands and whispered words of an unknown language. Soon enough, a bright column of blue light surrounded her and took her and her bags up in the sky.

**&§&§&§&§&§**

Fanelia:

Van walked around his gardens, in the deep darkness of the night. He felt lonely and empty inside. And he knew exactly what was missing.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when a column of blue light came down on him, blinding him.

The next thing he knows, something fell on his back and he ht his head o he ground.

When the blinding light finally disappeared he tried to get up, but he couldn't because something was on his back.

"Gomen ne!" – he heard a voice say. «Wait a minute! I know that voice!» - when he felt the person move from above him, he quickly got up and turned around to see who had fell on him.

"Hitomi?" – the girl who was currently trying to clean the dust out of her clothes looked up when she heard her name. Immediately tears came flooding to her eyes, and she jumped on the king's arms.

E spun her around in the air and he too let his tears run freely.

"Oh, God! I though you'd never come back, my love!" – he said as he kissed her tears.

"Me too, me too!" – she hugged him again and they kissed. – "I missed you so much!"

"I know! It hurted to wake up every day and to know that I wouldn't see your beautiful smile every five minutes!" – they both laughed and than stopped. – "How did you come back?"

"Enehy gave me her pendent, and taught me how to use it!" – she said sadly.

"Where is she?" – Van said looking around.

"She didn't come! She wanted to stay with her parents!" – Hitomi said hugging him closer.

"Well, I just have one thing to say: Thank you Enehy!"

The End 

**Hohoho! I'm evil! I left poor Enehy on Earth! **

**Ah! NINE PAGES! My own personal record! See, I told it was long! Well I hope you liked it! I know that in the beginning it sucked, but I got emotional on the end.**

**As I had said before, I do not pretend on doing a sequel, but if many people ask me to do it, I'll consider that option. So REVIEW!**

**Review more than you have ever. Please! I need moral support! Not for the sequel, but because I think I'm a middle writer and I deserve a good amount of reviews.**

**I don't know what you think, but I've read a lot of shit that has ten times more reviews than me! That is not fair. I know I'm not such a god writer, but I'm not that bad either, am I?**

**So please, pretty please! Let a review! Just this once! To say goodbye! Muah!**

*******

**[Ana Nunes]**


End file.
